


Mornings With Added Music

by theyfillwithfire



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, i'm not even sorry, its super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyfillwithfire/pseuds/theyfillwithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander woke up slowly. The room smelled faintly of coffee and the sweet dusty smell of an old book, the sound of a piano playing softy in the distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings With Added Music

Alexander woke up slowly. The room smelled faintly of coffee and the sweet dusty smell of an old book, the sound of a piano playing softy in the distance. He turned onto his back, stretching his cramped back and arms. He lay there for a moment with his eyes closed, breathing in the scent of his lover. Within the mixture of the familiar smell and the piano serenade he found himself content. 

He sat up after a few moments of convincing himself to move from the warm embrace of the bed. There was a small burn and cramp in his thighs from the night before, when he and Aaron found themselves immersed in each other, their bodies pressed together. The way he smiled at him, as if the crazy workaholic man who talked too much was the only thing in his life that mattered. Alexander smiled at the thought of him, and as odd as it sounds, was excited to see him again, even though it had only been a few hours.

Looking beside him he saw a tall mug of coffee with a small post-it note stuck to it with his name. Smiling wider at the mug, he took a long sip, humming in appreciation as the warm caffeine traveled down his throat.

He followed the music down the hallway into the living room, pausing in the doorway at what he saw. Aaron sat in front of the piano, his bare back rising and falling gently with the music. Hamilton watched as his muscles moved, eyes glued to the sheet music in front of him. He swayed slightly as his fingers moved gracefully across the keyboard.

As the piece drew to a close, Alex set his mug down on a nearby table, walking over and running his hands down the smooth, dark skin of his love's chest from behind. He kissed his temple sweetly, smiling at him in the reflection on the piano. 

"Alexander." Aaron said, smiling at him. Alex felt a wave of fondness sweep over him as he gazed into the calm eyes in front of him.

"Aaron."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! It's super short but eh.  
> Sometimes a little bit of fluff is all you need.


End file.
